Tears in the Rain
by Hestia1000
Summary: The Generation of Miracles were known as the best basketball players of their generation, but one day the shadow that had lovingly supported them for the last year suddenly shattered and disappeared without a trace. Having given up on all hope of playing basketball the way she always had if playing at all, Kuroko Tamashi turned around and walked towards a new start. Fem!Kuroko
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of it's characters. I'm pretty sure the person who dose's name is Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Although if I did own it then Kuroko would probably be a girl with nobody knowing, because it is always exciting to read fan fictions like that.

Prologue

Kuroko Tamashi rose out of her bed with wobbly legs leaning on one of the nurses supporting her. They slowly eased her up and helped her walk over to the wheelchair that was about 2 feet away from her. Once they made it over they had her sit down and then opened the door that would bring her to the hallway. She then wheeled herself out of the room and started to make her way to the cafeteria.

On her way she passed by a room with glass walls. Peering in she saw a young brown haired man about 1-2 years older than her staring right back at her. She then noticed the wheelchair beside his bed as well as the many nurses surrounding him and trying to help him into the wheelchair. He gave her a bright, goofy smile before turning back to the nurses and finally climbing into the chair. He then wheeled out the door and breathed a deep sigh.

Turning to her, he exclaimed in a delighted voice, "Yes I finally found a wheelchair buddy!" He then asked her in a childish voice, "What's your name Miss. Wheelchair Buddy?"

The young girl then laughed for what felt like the first time in forever and said in a soft melodious voice, "Kuroko Tamashi, may I ask yours as well?"

He looked over at her beaming and then responded in a loud voice that seemed to echo through the halls, "Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you Tamaki!"

And that was the beginning of the relationship that would bring the two back to their feet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~No one's P.O.V.~

A young man practically leaped through the gates of Seirin High School making his way to the front door. A young girl walked right behind him holding on to the back of his shirt and cowering at the site of so many people while trying her best to hide from them. Not that it was necessary. After all, she already had such a large lack of presence that it was likely nobody would have noticed her in the first place.

The boy had short unruly dark brown hair. His eyebrows were slightly thicker than average and were the same shade of brown as his hair and eyes. He was around 6'4 and probably weighed around 180 lb. Overall he was an imposing figure…..until you saw the goofy smile plastered on his face which made him look like an idiot. He wore the normal uniform.

The young girl had powdery blue hair reaching down to a little below her waist where it started to curl, and had her bangs held back from her bright blue eyes by two silver clips shaped like stars. She was probably 5'2 or 5'3, and probably around 90 lb if not less. She was shifting from foot to foot in nervousness, and had a tight grip on the back of the mans shirt.

She also wore the usual uniform, but the sleeves covered her hands and were much too long for her. Compared to her sleeves her skirt was way too short, it only just covered everything! The dark blue sweater that she wore over her blouse, (like Riko), was almost pulled tight around her chest but puffed out greatly around her torso. She wore long white socks that went up to a little above her knees, and had on black combat boots. Last but not least she had a light brown messenger bag swung over her shoulder, with a basketball, a star, and a dove keychain hanging from it. To put it simply…, she looked awesome!

~Tamaki P.O.V.~

When we got inside I started to freak even more. There were so many people. As I looked around frantically I suddenly felt a large warm hand rap my own in it's grip. Looking up I looked at Teppei- ni's worried expression and asked him in the steadiest voice I could manage, "Onii-chan, can you take me to my teacher?" he looked at me and smiled nodding.

"Sure Tama, I'll take you to them. Your in class 2A right?" He asked me as relief flooded over his face at the fact that I wasn't to old to be accompanied everywhere by him.

I then nodded and he walked over to the teachers workroom dragging me along.

When we got there I was introduced to my homeroom teacher Morikawa Sensei,(a girl) who gushed on and on about how cute I was while pinching my cheeks. I then bid my brother a tearful see you in the afternoon, and this time it was Morikawa Sensei who dragged down the hallway to her classroom.

When we got there she stopped at the door and whispered to me. "You stay here alright Kiroko-chan." She told me and then she quickly ran through the door and started to call for attendance.

After about 5 minutes I heard her finish roll call and then say,"Alright class, I have some extremely exciting news today! We have a new student!" There were then many loud voices shouting gleefully in the room. "You can come in now!" she yelled out to me so I opened the door and walked in.

I could here the gasps of the other students in the room as I walked up towards the chalk board. Turning towards it I wrote the kanji for my name Kuroko Tamaki. I then turned back around to look at the class and quietly said,"It's wonderful to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tamaki and I will be part of this class for the rest of the year. I look forward to working with all of you." I then bowed.

As I looked up from my bow I noticed that everyone was staring at me intensely. Getting extremely nervous again I started to panic and my breathing suddenly became really shallow. I frantically glanced over at Sensei who immediately noted my discomfort and saved me by saying, "All right Kuroko-chan your seat will be over there beside Kagami-kun" she said pointing to a wild looking red haired boy. I nodded to her and quickly hurried over.

And my day basically dragged on with everyone completely forgetting about me by Math which was my 3rd subject. When it was finally lunch time I was about to dig in when my brother came stampeding into the room grabbed me and went running up to the room.

~Riko P.O.V.~

I was sitting up on the roof with Hyuuga and Izuki when Teppei had suddenly come bursting through the doors with something hanging off of the back of his uniform. He then stopped and smiled up at us his face flushed with happiness.

He took a deep breath and then with that goofy smile still on his face, he said in a proud tone, "I'd like to introduce you all to my little sister ."

"Oh, OK." We all replied in sync knowing that he usually got happy over the stupidest things. 'Wait, what did he say again?' I asked myself quietly, 'Introduce...little sister..., "Wait what!" we all screamed in sink (yet again).

I watched as a young girl slowly came out from behind him. The girls long light blue hair flew around her in the wind fluttering like a cape. The uniform is already really revealing, but the girls unbelievable curves made it look almost skimpy.

I then felt my eyebrow twitch when both of the boys turned to the side with massive nose bleeds. Not being able to handle my anger any longer, I brought out my paper fan and hit them extremely hard on the heads. I then turned back to the girl and said, "Hi my name is Riko, I'm the boys basketball team coach. What's your name?"

I then watched as she cutely hid herself behind Teppei and looked up at him for reassurance. When he nodded to her she walked forward a little so she was only hidden halfway and then said in a light flowing voice, "My name is Kuroko Tamaki Riko-sama."

After she said that I practically squealed in delight. She was SO CUTE! I then heard Teppei clear his throat and we all turned our attention back to him.

"Well as you know," he began as he patted Tamaki-chan's head, "I was in the hospital for about a year and a half because of a basketball injury. In that hospital I met Tama, who had also suffered from an injury. We became fast friends, and I learned over time that her parents had died when she was 12. Since then she had been living on her own. And since my parents are also dead, and high school students shouldn't be living alone, we decided that I would live with her. And somewhere along the way she decided that I would be her big brother." by the end of his speech/explanation I was almost crying.

I ran forward and pulled her head towards my chest,(which had grown considerably larger. Maybe about Momoi-sans size?), and then bawled my eyes out. Before long I felt tears soaking my sweater and realized that Tamaki-chan was also crying.

After a minute more we had both recovered and I looked up to find the boys staring in our direction with large blushes and blood dripping slowly from their noses. I then remembered that I had taken off my sweater because it was so hot and therefore I was only wearing my white blouse. Looking down I realized that my blouse had become see through after being soaked by Tamaki-chan's tears. My bra had become visible, and therefore these boys were in for a world of pain.

Getting super mad I hit both of them again before going back to Tamaki and slowly combing through her long hair with my fingers. I hummed a little tune tune while playing with hair, and after 5 min. she had managed to calm down.

Teppei helped us stand up, and this time when she noticed the others attention where on her she hid behind me. I could feel her body shaking and here her shortened breaths. I was about to say some comforting words to her when she asked me in a small wavering voice, "Riko-sama, who are these people?"

Realizing that I had not introduced them yet, I slowly cleared my throat in embarrassment. I then pointed at the two of them in turn. "The guy with the glasses is Hyuga, the captain. The guy with a stupid expression spouting even stupider jokes is Izumi." I told her.

I watched her expression as she looked at each of the two of them in turn. She looked cautiously at Hyuga, and was seemed to be extremely comfortable with Izuki.

She then suddenly did something that none of us were expecting. The sides of her lips slowly lifted up and she smiled at us all. Her smile was absolutely dazzling. Her eyes became bright and shiny with tears welling up in them, and the tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Her smile was so large and happy looking that it looked like her face was shining, and the sun shined off of her hair and gave it a silverish glow. And she then laughed, her voice like the tinkling of bells. She looked so pretty and happy I couldn't help but smile back.

And this is how I, Aida Riko the Seirin High School Basketball Team's coach met Kuroko Tamaki. The girl who would yet again become a shadow. Only this time, she was ours.


End file.
